


Sings Tim

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebirth of Superboy.I guess .A sweet blue dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sings Tim

**Author's Note:**

> 康纳去哪儿了？提姆哼着歌，康纳睡着了。但提姆在哪里？  
> （他唱的调调是Joan Baez 《Donna Donna》）  
> 写不好，我只会拼拼凑凑。(｡•́__ก̀｡)

他在木板上飘来荡去，没有小船，康纳想，他快要吐了，却难以狠下心弄脏这海水，如此湛蓝像是谁的眼眸，咸腥又苦痛。  
康纳尽力思考，终于松开双臂沉了下去，嘈杂无边无际，闻起来像是稀薄酸涩的泪水。乌贼和美人鱼，珊瑚与珍珠贝，他注视它们，小心翼翼呼吸那些浮游的沉寂，飘啊飘，身体与思绪一同涤荡散去。  
"哦，你有一对哀伤的眼睛。"  
他听见红罗宾轻盈的声音。仿佛他们一同飘荡在海水中，仿佛他们还在过去的时光中形影不离。  
“康纳...康纳…康纳…康纳…”  
提姆喃喃哼唱，海流柔和温热，冲散康纳乌黑的发丝，让他回忆起提姆手掌的形状。  
“克隆男孩任人捆缚，”提姆的声音轻轻唱道，“然后宰割，从来不知原因为何。谁要珍惜自由，就要像知更鸟学会飞翔。”  
他记起他俩在夜晚的独处，微风吹起的窗帘，潮热和心悸，尴尬与期盼。  
“风儿正自己笑开怀，笑啊笑，笑得真起劲，一天到晚笑不停，笑到夏日夜半暝…”  
溺亡根本毫无痛苦可言，亲吻却让他揪心濒死。提姆的嘴唇似乎沾满甜蜜的毒药。  
“哦，康纳，康纳…康纳…康…”他的小鸟总是温存可人。

康纳继续下沉，在恒温箱里熟睡，在营养液中呼吸美梦。明黄的光线照着嘴角轻笑，仿佛他还在提姆怀中。


End file.
